


Midnight E-mails

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Marichat, Midnight Marichat, emailing, very very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot</p></blockquote>





	Midnight E-mails

Marinette was spinning around in her desk chair, quietly waiting for midnight to come. She was very tired and didn’t feel up to much, but her nightly visits with Chat Noir had become a treasure, and she wouldn’t trade them for anything. As she thought about him a smile crossed her face. Marinette checked the time again, it was 12:01. A small ping sounded on her computer; she had an e-mail. Marinette looked confused for a moment, wondering who would be e-mailing her at this hour. She clicked on the notification, and opened the new e-mail. It read:

“From: xxchatnoirxx

To: mari.du.cheng.

Subject: HELLO!!!

Hey Princess! I’m sorry I couldn’t come over tonight, but I think it’s for the best since you probably don’t want to catch a cold, haha! I created this email account so we could talk no matter what! Isn’t it so cool? Anyway, I hope your evening hasn’t been too lonely without me. :D See you in a few days maybe? I’ll let you know when this cold stops tormenting me. <3”

 

Marinette laughed, and immediately started writing back.

“From: mari.du.cheng.

To: xxchatnoirxx

Subject: [no subject]]

Hey kitty,   
I’m sorry you’re sick! And I’m glad you did this, but I have to wonder…how did you get my e-mail?”

Marinette waited a couple minutes, and heard the ping again. 

“To: mari.du.cheng.

From: xxchatnoirxx

Subject: [no subject]

I just saw it on your computer a few times when I was visiting. I hope you don’t think I was snooping!!! I wasn’t!! I just glanced and happened to see your address there. But anyway, what’s up? How have you been since…haha last night? <3”

 

“Nah kitty, you’re fine.   
I’m doing okay! Had kind of a hard test at school today, but other than that it’s been pretty uneventful. You?”

“Well besides me being sick, I am doing pretty good!1! And I know how you feel about the test, :/ I had one at school too. But I’m sure you did a great job!!! Oh no I just thought of something, did you have anything planned for tonight???? I’m sorry if you did Princess, stupid cold!! <3”

Marinette giggled.

“Haha no I didn’t, you’re fine!   
And thanks, I hope I did okay on the test. And I hope you did well too!   
Listen, I’m sorry, but I am absolutely exhausted right now. ☹ I hope you don’t mind, but could we continue this conversation tomorrow?”

“Not at all Princess!! I need sleep too, if I want to get better and make an ACTUAL visit! Goodnight Marinette, I hope you sleep well! <3 <3”

“Goodnight Chat, you too.”

Marinette sent it and smiled. She thought for a moment and typed something out; a short e-mail that simply read:

“<3”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
